


Prologue

by jaredpadaleckis



Series: Against the World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadaleckis/pseuds/jaredpadaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,<br/>So this is more or less how my fic will work :) it's basically a Supernatural AU during World War II, where Sam and Dean are Jews. They aren't very religious, they just had the misfortune to have it running through their veins during this period. <br/>I have a lot planned, this is nothing compared to what will come, so hang in there, because I'm very excited to show you all of my ideas :D<br/>Thank you for reading and please comment what you think? Suggestions or compliments? They would mean everything to me and would help me a bunch!</p></blockquote>





	Prologue

Sam and Dean are brothers. They hunt monsters. But not those monsters, not the ones that hide under children's beds. The real ones, the ones that still haunt adult dreams.

 

They kill those who deserve to die, who are destroying our planet piece by piece and must leave. They kill the true monsters.

 

No matter what they are during this time of war: British, German, or even American. Everyone that deserves to, goes.

 

Sometimes they go after those monsters, but usually the monsters come to them.

 

With their parents dead, and the lack of support, mostly all they have to survive is themselves, and their motivation to keep on wiping this world clean.

 

But there is a small detail. With their risky job, and life conditions, theirs (or the world's) situation doesn't help. Sam and Dean Winchester are Jews, in Germany, during the 2nd World War.

 

Despite all that, nothing ever stopped them from doing what was right. Well, nothing ever stopped Sam from doing what was right.

 

The always-in-line, proud, strong and brave Dean couldn't keep his own rules up when someone came into his life: a Nazi named Castiel.

 

He was stopped from killing because of that man, but not for the reasons most people would believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So this is more or less how my fic will work :) it's basically a Supernatural AU during World War II, where Sam and Dean are Jews. They aren't very religious, they just had the misfortune to have it running through their veins during this period.   
> I have a lot planned, this is nothing compared to what will come, so hang in there, because I'm very excited to show you all of my ideas :D  
> Thank you for reading and please comment what you think? Suggestions or compliments? They would mean everything to me and would help me a bunch!


End file.
